Rest
by AkaneDelite
Summary: Woken from a nightmare, Lawrence thinks back on past memories and what may come in the future. AdamxLawrence. Rated for suggestions and language.


The cold, filthy tiles beneath his feet, the pitch black blinding darkness that surrounds him, and the foul stench of bloodshed. It all seemed so familiar, and he had hoped that he isn't back to...that place. The place that traumatized him from walking alone in parking garages; the place where he sawed off his foot for his life, as well as for everyone he loved; the place almost became his and Adam's place to rot.

The part that scared him the most was that it all felt too real for it to be a dream.

All he could see was pitch black. He didn't know where to go or if this is even the bathroom at all. Suddenly, a familiar groan was heard from behind him, and Lawrence turned around promptly. He wasn't sure how, but surprisingly, in the dark, he could visibly see Adam, but not as he usually sees him.

Adam was becoming deathly pale, in contrast to the dark circles under his eyes and the red blood stains on his white shirt where he had shot him. He was leaning onto the pipe where his ankle was chained to, one hand sprawled out carelessly on the floor, the other resting on his stomach. Adam was looking down, his eyes duller than he had ever seen them, "La...Lawrence...why did you...leave me?"

His voice was extremely low and raspy, but it was audible enough to tear Lawrence up from the inside, "What...?"

"You promised me...we were going to be okay," A single tear flowed down Adam's cheek, followed by another and another; his voice became more cracked as he had found it to be more difficult to speak, "Why did you...lie...to me?"

His cracked voice, his dead-like form, and the tears streaming down his face just teared up Lawrence's insides even more. He tried to move towards him, but to his shock, he couldn't move a single muscle, "No...I didn't...!" Adam didn't answer; it was like Lawrence's presence didn't exist to him. Like he wasn't there at all, "I never left you, I'm right here!"

The scrawny male remained unmoved by the blond's words. Instead, he allowed his eyes to close, letting out a long sigh as though it was his final breath.

_Please don't let that be his final breath,_ Lawrence thought, mentally panicking. He wanted to run towards the other man, but his body just stood paralyzed since he turned around, "Adam, don't die! ADAM!"

As Lawrence continued to yell out his name, refusing to believe that he had died, a black-hooded robed figure appeared in the dark, next to Adam, "Who are you?! What are you—?!"

The mysterious person held out a scalpel and, despite he couldn't see it from the shadow of the hood, was boring eyes into Lawrence's soul. With the free hand, the figure grabbed Adam's arm, studying it for a minute.

"What are you doing?!"

The mystery person held the scalpel onto Adam's arm and cut through his flesh. To Lawrence's shock, no blood was coming out of it. There was no doubt that Adam died. He just refused to believe it, allowing every trace of calmness to slowly change into insanity.

"Leave him alone!" _'Him'? It's not 'him' anymore. It's nothing more than a shell now. A corpse. An 'it'._

His breath was coming in short and rapid as he was sinking in what this person was doing. This person was cutting out a puzzle piece shape onto Adam's body.

"BASTARD!" He was no longer paralyzed, but his feet were still rooted to the ground, making him thrash about; he wanted to reach out and kill the sick bastard that did this to Adam, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

_Deja vu?_

He continued to ignore his conscience, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU," he could only thrash and scream the same phrase over and over until this person finished the job, peeling off the puzzle piece-shaped skin, and walked away into the midst, "COME BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

--

He woke up, eyes wide opened, panting short breaths, and shrouded in sweat. He fumbled his hands everywhere around him to make sure this was truly reality. A few moments of this didn't relieve him, however; it was when he turned to the side to face the young man sleeping peacefully and snoring lightly did the weight on his shoulders die out. He let out a long sigh of relief and rested his head, decompressing his breathing.

Once he got back to breathing normally, he looked over at the younger male once again.

He knew what he saw before was nothing more than a mere nightmare, but out of instinct, he still lifted the covers to see if Adam was bleeding the same way as he was in the dream. There, he saw nothing but his bare chest with the scar on his shoulder.

_That damned scar._

Lawrence never told Adam about it, but he has always hated looking at it. Whenever Adam leaves the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist, whenever Adam just walks around in the house without a top, whenever they show love in the bedroom, that damned scar would bring back memories worse than what the prosthesis brings. It would bring back taunting memories of his hand on the gun, aiming at the yelling, helpless, chained Adam; memories of Adam being unable to carry much of anything with that shoulder for months; memories of him attempting to assure to Lawrence that it was okay because he was left-handed.

Once he was certain that Adam wasn't bleeding, Lawrence lowered the covers, watching as Adam's light snores became slightly louder. Lawrence didn't mind it so much. He had informed the younger that smoking affects snoring, but Adam didn't care, as long as Lawrence didn't mind. If there was anything in this world that Adam refuses to quit, it's smoking.

Lawrence was thankful that Adam was sleeping, snoring or not.

There would be nights where the blond wakes from mocking nightmares like the one he just had. There would be nights where Adam would have those same nightmares. Fortunately, this wasn't one of those nights for him. Previous night was possibly the worst for Adam. He had woken up crying hysterically, similar to the time in the bathroom, awaking the surgeon. Lawrence sat up immediately, asking the yelling male what was wrong.

"Please don't leave me, Lawrence," was all he had as a response in a cracked voice.

He pulled Adam close to his chest, whispering comforting words in his ear, and stroke his hair until the younger was calmed down,"Go to sleep, Adam. I'm right here."

After a few minutes of silent sobbing and allowing the older to stroke his hair, he finally drifted off to sleep.

And Lawrence did not say he would never leave Adam.

He had made that dumb mistake before with his daughter. As a doctor, he should have known of the surprising consequences of death, that it can get anyone when you least expect it. He should never make promises like that when anything could happen at any given time.

He looked at the time, which read 2:47 AM, and then down to Adam, whose snores became light again. What would become of Adam if Lawrence dies first? What if it were vice versa?

_You shouldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts. Especially if you're given a second chance at life. If anything happens, it happens._

_But what if 'anything happens' tomorrow?_

_Then it's meant to be. Treasure what you have now. Wasn't that what Jigsaw try to teach you?_

_I don't know anything anymore, okay? I should sleep now._

Lawrence dismissed the argument he had with himself. A part of him thought that he had gone crazy, having a fucking argument with himself, while another part of him thought that this was perfectly normal as it happens with everyone all the time.

But he was right. He should go to sleep now. He has work in the morning. It was bad enough that because of his traumatized state that lasted for nine months already, as well as the lack of sleep, that the hospital has been cutting hours from him, as well as temporarily taking away his surgeon status until he was mentally healed, whenever that will be. Not that he could blame them. He wouldn't trust someone with lack of sleep and concentration to perform surgery on him, either. Now, he's simply there for check-ups and diagnosis.

Trying to silence his mind, he closed his eyes, focusing on sleep and nothing else.

---

A/N: Now, for some shame, shame self-advertising, as well as other things. I made a companion mini-fanvideo to this with the song that inspired me to write this. It is now on my YouTube account, which is called "Leave It Out All The Rest." If you're interested in watching it, the link to my channel is on my page. I'd post it on here, but links don't work here.

I don't mind if you review or favorite-and-run. Preferably leave a review, but I won't stop you from doing otherwise. I'd appreciate it either way.


End file.
